


Plenty of Fish

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Plenty of Fish

“So tell me about the duck.”  
It was the least sexy thing that Turnbull had ever said naked, which was not to say that Turnbull was in the habit of saying sexy things while being naked. Even if he did, it was hard to focus on words when a naked Turnbull was in Welsh’s line of vision.  
But it was a beautiful evening, warm enough to have the windows open, and the sex had already been had, and Turnbull had asked the question sleepily, curled up next to him.  
The duck in question sat on top of the bookshelf. A kind of scraggly little mallard that Welsh wasn’t all that glad about shooting, but he had kept the stuffed duck for two reasons: it had an almost mocking look in its eyes, and it was a reminder of his goal to retire and purchase a cabin near a lake.  
The lake was small, the cabin needed repairs, and Welsh couldn’t have predicted that he’d be sharing it with another guy (in Canada,no less), but it was structurally sound and paid for.  
He gave Turnbull a peck on the forehead. “Hunting trip with my dad and brother, years ago.”  
Turnbull must have understood everything that Welsh hadn’t said, everything about disappointments, and how guns and bullets lose any sense of recreation after thirty years in the Chicago Police Department, because he merely sighed contentedly and murmured “there’s plenty of fish.”  
Welsh drew his fingers through the hair that was finally starting to get some grey. “Yep.”


End file.
